User talk:Fingman
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message below. Make sure to sign your posts, and keep Flipping along! Hi!! I have no idea how messaging on wikia works.... so it was kinda difficult for me to find your message lol. And no problem! I was flattered there was even a page about me - I didn't think I was that popular. I noticed there's no page at all for YunA, so I might create one for her because she was a really close friend of mine on Flipnote, as well as mike (whose page is really short). I'm not done editing the Toast page either - I wanted to make it look all nice and long and categorized like FleesVeon's or something. You can edit anything I've done if you feel the need :-) We can work together on this wikia! Re: Okay good! I was wondering how to put one of those boxes but just couldn't figure it out. I can put all the information about myself (because, well, I'm me) but if you wanna add anything to that, feel free! I'm gonna go ahead and edit mike's page now. Gp1998 (talk) 16:47, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Flipnote Uploads: I can easily convert flipnotes with original sound and upload to youtube and start a page for each one, could you finish the pages by adding missing detail and such? I would be making pages with not that much detail in correct categories... could ya do the neat editing and such? Also i have the entire Gadget(by Afro Toad) and Juggernaut(J.Inc) series -BlameCo Thankss: The template will help so much, thank you! I should be uploading Flips up untill i run out of them. -BlameCo Hello hello hello. I don't really know how this works, so I apologize if I screwed anything up such as killing your page or the entire wikia. Haha I mean, I hope I'm talking to the right person. Anyway, I thank you for making a page for me. This is Andrew (or (A)ndrew~ to paint a better picture). One of my friends came across the page and showed it to me and I was caught offguard that someone would actually dedicate their time to record what I did during my time in Hatena. It came as even more of a shock that it was edited just a few days ago. So yeah, that was really cool of you. Well, there have been quite a few revisions on the page so I also extend my gratitude towards Jaredandcompany and Flipnotorious14 as well. You're all awesome. You were the one who edited it last, so I'm sending this to you lol. I'm not going to lie, it was a bit cringeworthy seeing how old my art was from way back when. Heh, oh well. It adds a nice vintage feel to it. Because I like recording my own history, I have saved a few more recent records of what my profile looked like before the site went down. Just screenshots of the exact amount of followers I had and other statistics, for accuracy's sake (I didn't come here just to brag, I swear!). If you'd like to ask me any questions, whether it'd be about me or anyone else, I'd be open and more than happy to hear them. Thanks again. Hatena 1.jpg|link=http://flipnote.hatena.com/5054E510A09C2104@DSi/ Hatena 2.jpg Fingman & Friends, Nintendo announced they would released in February 2014 for Flipnote Studio 3D in North America. But Club Nintendo will closed. Sudomemo will not shut down. Thanks for helping us. KingRush2011 (talk) 15:59, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much. I felt the need to add some of our known administrators, hehe. Will do! Oh, do you happen to use Sudomemo? Excuse me, I have no idea how this works, but how do I contact an admin on here? Is this the only way. I just have a few questions. Vintage Junkie (talk) 09:52, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Alright, why do you keep deleting the Eminent Lie page? She is a flipnote creator right, so why did her page get removed so many times and her existence is completely denyed here? Im just not understanding why she doesnt have a page, as she is a fairly well known and influential animator in the community, or do you just have a personal issue with her? Vintage Junkie (talk) 20:35, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for responding. This in fact is Eminent Lie, I prefer Nicole now though. I don't know how pages are made nor was I making many edits to my own page, it feels odd. I ''could ''try to remake my page and not have people put immature things but at the end of the day I can't control what others put. Also don't delete it again, aka don't let other admins delete it. Some people seem to have issues with me but their childish, biased opinions need to stop. If people write nasty things, just remove the parts/sentences and not the entire article? Because now I have to start from scratch again when the layout on the old one was nice and could have very easily been edited. Vintage Junkie (talk) 04:11, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Also, I have no idea how you make a page and have it in the creators category? Vintage Junkie (talk) 04:15, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the welcome. (: I've graducally been working on documenting Flipnote Studio (mostly technical details, but some notes about the history, too) at the Flipnote Collective wiki here. Would you be interested in adding some of this to the wiki here? Daeneeil (talk) 14:20, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Dude, this place is very old, and I know a lot of Sudomemo and Hatena stuff, let me help HanselElGato (talk) 04:09, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello, my name is Josh I was wondering I was wondering if you had any remaining episodes of Pseudo and Memo and TeenChat. DoodMan539 (talk) 14:45, January 25, 2017 (UTC)DoodMan539 Hello, I was wondering if you had any remaining episodes of TeenChat. If so could you send me like the gifs or something? I never got to see it. Tutorial request: how to export entire flips content to mp4 Hello! I'm BlameCo, I was an constant user of flipnote hatena and I use sudomemo occasionally. I was curious if It would be helpful to make a video showing users how to export Gifs and (THE ORIGINAL) audio from Dsi's and convert them to .MP4; so they could upload them to youtube for example and add more content to this wiki! I use certain cables interconnects to take the audio from the AUX jack on the dsi, since I have yet to find a program that can decrypt and play flipnote files as of now. So my question was, Should I make this tutorial? and would you add it to the tutorials section if you found it worthwhile? Thank you for your time! -BlameCo ~gone~